


Around The Christmas Tree

by DialedIn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Clexmas20, Day 6 Rockin' around the christmas tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialedIn/pseuds/DialedIn
Summary: Three times Clarke and Lexa put up a tree for Christmas, and one time they don't.Part of Clexmas 2020 - Day 6 Rockin' around the Christmas tree
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Around The Christmas Tree

“How have you lived on your own for all these years and not had a Christmas tree?” Clarke asked, laughter lighting up her blue eyes.

Lexa shrugged, feeling a little bit embarrassed. “Christmas was never a big deal to me growing up, and so it isn’t a big deal to me now.”

Clarke flopped back into the couch in Lexa’s living room, “So you just celebrate Christmas every year with no tree?”

“Christmas is usually just a day to me,” Lexa explained, “It’s a day off work, which is reason enough to enjoy it.”

Clarke stood up from the couch and began pulling on her jacket, “Alright, let’s go.”

Lexa wrinkled her nose in confusion, “Go? Go where?”

Clarke was already talking toward the door, pulling shoes on. “To Target of course. We’re getting you a Christmas tree!”

Lexa shook her head with a laugh and followed Clarke out the door.

“There are so many choices,” Lexa said, walking slowly up and down the aisle. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never had a tree of your own,” Clarke said.

“I’m sure we had one when I was younger,” Lexa told her, “but then my mom died, and my dad never really celebrated after that. And like I said, it’s usually just a day to me.”

“Well, now you have me, so you’ll never be alone on Christmas again,” Clarke declared, then realized what she said and clapped a hand to her mouth dramatically. “Shit. I know we’ve only been together for a few months, I just -”

Lexa closed the space between them, and kissed Clarke softly right there in the Christmas tree aisle at Target.

~~~

Clarke woke up far too early on a Sunday morning to banging and cursing coming from the living room. She stretched, then reached over to find Lexa’s side of the bed empty. While Lexa being up before her wasn’t necessarily surprising, Clarke still wondered what her girlfriend was up to. Clarke got out of the bed and threw on her robe and slippers and made her way toward the living room. 

Lexa was dragging a box through the room and cursing under her breath.

Clarke leaned against the doorway and smirked at the scene. “Whatcha doing?” 

Lexa flipped around so quickly she almost lost her balance. Her hair was in complete disarray and her eyes were wild. “Oh, Clarke. I was just -” Lexa motioned wildly to the box behind her, before continuing weakly, “I was trying to get the tree up. To surprise you.”

Clarke felt her knees weaken at Lexa’s words, and it took her several moments to find the words. “The tree? Lexa, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard all week.”

Lexa looked at Clarke with a slight smile, relief etched in her features, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s the best surprise,” Clarke assured her, “and even better because now we get to put the tree up together.” 

“I wanted our first Christmas living together to be special,” Lexa told Clarke, “I know how much you love Christmas.”

“It will be perfect,” Clarke whispered, “I love you.”

“I don’t remember this tree being so difficult to put together last year,” Lexa grumbled as she fought with the sections of the artificial tree.

“Well yeah, last year the tree was brand new out of the box,” Clarke reminded her, “it’s always harder the second year.”

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Lexa remarked, attempting to lock the branches into place.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Clarke grinned and leaned forward to kiss Lexa gently.

“I’m glad I amuse you.” Lexa stuck her tongue out and continued fooling around with the tree.

“Here, I’ll take over branch fluffing,” Clarke said, “why don’t you go and grab the box of ornaments and the lights.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be right back.”

“Remember getting this one?” Clarke asked, holding up an ornament.

“From our trip to the beach our first summer together? Yeah, that was a good time,” Lexa smiled tenderly.

“And this one,” Clarke held up a tiny easel ornament, “you gave it to me last year. I love that we are building a collection of Christmas memories every year.”

“Same here,” Lexa nodded, “I’m starting to see what all the fuss is about when it comes to Christmas.”

Clarke shot a fist up into the air and exclaimed, “Ha! I knew I would convince you eventually!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now put those last few on the tree, I’m going to make us hot chocolate.” Lexa pushed herself up off the floor and headed out of the room.

~~~

Clarke was curled up on the couch starting at the tree with a look of wonder when Lexa walked quietly back into the room.

“Where’s the hot chocolate?” Clarke asked, her nose wrinkled with confusion. 

“Ah, I have something else for you, if that’s okay,” Lexa murmured with an unsteady voice.

Clarke straightened up in her seat, picking up on the change in Lexa’s demeanor. “What is it?”

“An early Christmas present,” Lexa held out a small wrapped box.

“Well I never say no to a Christmas present,” Clarke snorted and began ripping the paper, “especially an early one. That’s the best kind.”

She gasped softly when she removed the lid of the box in her hand and saw the contents. 

Lexa bit her lip slightly as she waited for Clarke’s reaction.

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke gasped, “it’s so beautiful!” In her palm was a house shaped ornament, on which the words  _ 1st Christmas in our new home _ had been painted.

Lexa let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, “You like it?”

“I love it!” Clarke gushed, vaulting forward to tackle Lexa into the couch with a hug. “It’s so perfect!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lexa remarked when Clarke had returned to her seat on the couch. “I have one more gift for you though.” And before Clarke could react, Lexa pulled a small box out from behind her back to reveal a simple but elegant diamond ring.

“Clarke, I’ve loved you for what already feels like my whole life. You have been my family for the last year, and then some. Would you be my family forever?”

Clarke’s blue eyes were made impossibly bright by the tears that pooled in them, and she nodded her head too stunned to speak.

“Is that a yes?” Lexa had to be completely sure.

“Of course,” Clarke finally spoke, “Yes, yes, a hundred times yes.”

When they kissed, Lexa felt like she finally understood what people meant when they talked about Christmas magic.

~~~

“Remind me again why we are out here in the freezing cold, tripping over grass clumps and getting all muddy?” Clarke asked, laughing as Lexa tugged on her arm.

“Because you wanted a live Christmas tree, and we decided that the real Christmas tree experience included cutting the tree down ourselves,” Lexa retorted, kissing Clarke’s knuckles.

“Yeah, well, when I made that plan, we were warm and snuggled in bed and it seemed like a quaint fun idea,” Clarke grinned, “now however, I think we should be back in bed.”

“Minx,” Lexa sassed, “Come on, the sooner we find a tree the quicker we can get you back to bed.”

“I’m definitely gonna hold you to that,” Clarke said seriously.

“Over here,” Lexa headed off in a new direction, her steps determined.

Clarke watched her go, a smile on her face, “The things I do for love,” she muttered to herself.

“This is the one,” Lexa decided after twenty minutes of walking around the field, leaning back and examining the tree from all angles, “it’s a Fraser Fir. They’re great trees.”

“How do you know that?” Clarke snorted, “My wife the total dork.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I did my research before we came out here, obviously. Now help hold the tree steady so I can start sawing.”

“At your service, Commander,” Clarke did a mock salute.

Lexa shook her head and got to work. “You’re impossible. It’s lucky you’re so cute.”

“Well, what do you think?” Lexa asked as she stood up to admire the tree.

“I think that was  _ way _ too much work for a Christmas tree. Whose crazy idea was it to forego an artificial tree this year? They worked fine for us the last three years.”

Lexa laughed out loud, “Nice try, that would be all your doing.”

“Who me?” Clarked feigned innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Lexa answered. “On another note, can I just say how happy I am to be able to celebrate this year as your wife.”

Clarke’s eyes softened with love as she stood up and met Lexa in an embrace. “Same here, it’s everything I’d ever hoped for and more.”

“Lucky me,” Lexa told her, and kissed her softly, “Now let’s start decorating this gorgeous tree that we worked so hard to chop down and drag home.”

~~~

“Hello, little loves,” Lexa cooed at the two tiny faces, “sorry we don’t have a Christmas tree up this year. But I promise we will have one next year for you two to enjoy.”

She still couldn’t believe the babies,  _ her children _ , were finally here. They both looked at her, though still mostly unfocused in the way that young babies were. When she and Clarke had made the decision to become parents, they had been overjoyed to learn that twins were on the way. They had been due in mid January, but Clarke had unexpectedly gone into early labor at only 30 weeks, right after Thanksgiving. Madi and Aden were born overall healthy, but too small to leave the NICU for several weeks. When they were finally discharged the week before Christmas, the idea of Christmas decorations, much less a tree, had been an afterthought. There was always next year, was what Clarke had told her.

“I thought I’d find you down here,” Clarke’s soft voice cut through the still night.

Lexa turned her head, taking in Clarke’s messy hair and tired eyes. “I told you to get some sleep,” Lexa chided softly, “I’ve got them. You’ve been up so much feeding them, you need to rest.”

Clarke smiled, and held her arms out. When Lexa handed Madi to her, she sat down and stared at the baby, “Sweet girl, what are you looking at?”

“They’re really trying to focus tonight,” Lexa told Clarke.

“That’s because they’re the most intelligent babies around,” Clarke laughed, then added, “Merry Christmas sweet babies.”

Lexa looked up sharply, “Already?”

“It’s after one,” Clarke replied, “officially Christmas Day. Our babies’ first Christmas.”

“I’m sorry we don’t have anything ready for Christmas,” Lexa said.

“I’m not,” Clarke said simply, “we have these guys, and while a Christmas tree is great, I intend to spend a whole lot more Christmas mornings with you. That’s plenty of other Christmas trees to decorate, don’t you think?”

“Seven years later, and Christmas gets better every year with you,” Lexa remarked. 

Clarke’s eyes were full of love, and she tucked Madi under her arm before getting up to sit closer to Lexa. As she took in the sleeping faces of both of their children, she looked up at Lexa and said in a whisper, “I’m so glad you let me drag you to Target all of those years ago. Best trip I ever took.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, this has been so much fun!


End file.
